Olhos de Coruja
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Aqueles olhos de coruja me olharam, esquadrinhando cada centímetro do meu rosto. Sentia arrepios sempre que ele me olhava daquela forma. Era como se me revirasse inteiro.


_**Olhos de Coruja**_

_Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Death Note não me pertence, mas a Ohba Tsugumi e Obata Takeshi._

**Atenção : **_Contém spoilers_. _Se passa no volume 05 do mangá, até o capítulo 38._

- # - # -

_Presente de amigo secreto para a **Nielita**. Ni, ficou curtinha, simples e sem muitas pretensões. Mas espero que goste, foi feita de coração._

- # - # -

Ryuuzaki estava desmotivado e isso me afetava muito.

Bastante era a palavra mais apropriada. Ao extremo.

Desde que a minha inocência e a de Misa tinham se confirmado, ele estava assim, apático. E tinha admitido que, no fim das contas, era como se ele quisesse que eu fosse Kira e que, ao ver sua teoria errada, tinha se emburrado feito uma criança mimada.

Aqueles socos e chutes que trocamos significaram pra mim muito mais que mera agressão física. Ryuuzaki era um teimoso, assim como eu, mas aquilo foi uma demonstração de amizade. Como ele me disse certa vez.

"_Raito-kun pode não ser o Kira. Mas, se ele fosse, eu estaria muito preocupado. Porque Raito-kun é o primeiro amigo que eu já tive._"

E ele continuava abatido. Queria desesperadamente arrumar uma maneira de fazê-lo recuperar o pique pelo caso e provar de uma vez por todas a minha inocência. Aquela desconfiança dele me matava.

E era por isso que eu me encontrava pela milionésima vez na frente daquele computador, buscando dados e mais dados que pudessem ajudar a rastrear Kira.

- Yagami-kun, o que foi ? – sua voz me soou quase infantil enquanto ele observava Misa pela tela.

- Estou analisando os dados que coletei. Sinto que estou perto de chegar a uma conclusão. – o olhei e vi que sua bochecha ainda estava inchada pelos socos.

Ele apenas engoliu mais um doce, olhando-a pelos monitores.

- Raito-kun... Você não ama a Misa ?

- Não. – acompanhei seu olhar pelo reflexo do monitor.

- Ela é uma moça bonita e que o ama, então por que Raito-kun não se apaixonaria por ela ?

- Ryuuzaki, não se escolhe essas coisas. Você é quem parece interessado nela.

- Na verdade, eu te invejo, Raito-kun.

Olhei-o com curiosidade. Era a segunda vez que ele me dizia aquilo. Da primeira, tinha sido ao ver que Misa _estava_ comigo. A probabilidade de que ele fosse tornar a tocar no mesmo assunto era alta. Afinal de contas, ele disse que eu era seu primeiro amigo. Com aquele jeito quase autista, era bem provável que as interações sociais dele tivessem se resumido a zero até então.

- Me inveja ?

- Você tem facilidade em lidar com pessoas. E em fazer com que as pessoas gostem de você.

- Mas eu gosto de você, Ryuuzaki.

Aqueles olhos de coruja me olharam, esquadrinhando cada centímetro do meu rosto. Sentia arrepios sempre que ele me olhava daquela forma. Era como se me revirasse inteiro.

Mas eu gostava daqueles olhos. Grandes, expressivos, bobos até. E, por mais louco que parecesse, aquelas olheiras davam-lhe um ar especial. Olhos de coruja... Realmente era a expressão mais apropriada para defini-los.

- Se Yagami-kun é Kira, então está fazendo isso para seduzir L e controlá-lo. E, assim, tomar os rumos da investigação e livrar-se da culpa, assim como Misa, que poderia denunciá-lo.

- Droga, Ryuuzaki, quando você vai parar com estas desconfianças ? – falei aborrecido, girando a minha cadeira e ficando em frente a ele.

- Mas, se Raito-kun não é Kira, então não entendo a sua atitude.

- Você realmente não é bom com estas coisas. – toquei em seu joelho – Estou tentando animá-lo.

- Porque sou seu amigo ?

- Também. – toquei em sua bochecha inchada e me aproximei, beijando-o.

Definitivamente era o primeiro beijo dele. Desajeitado, parecia perdido e sem saber o que fazer. Mas tinha a vivacidade e a curiosidade de uma criança. Era como se quisesse que aquilo durasse eternamente, que todas as sensações que ele estivesse tendo naquele momento continuassem dentro dele até que pudesse compreendê-las por inteiro. Soava quase surreal que alguém naquela idade tivesse esquecido completamente do lado afetivo da vida. Talvez fosse a criação que ele teve. Mas a obsessão por doces não era normal. Havia uma grande probabilidade de ser a forma com a qual ele, inconscientemente, extravasasse tudo isso.

Era muito divertida a maneira descompassada com que ele me beijava. E isso não fazia com que eu gostasse menos do seu beijo. Sentia meu coração acelerar como ninguém fez antes, minhas bochechas rosarem.

Porque, por mais que Misa fosse linda, eu não me interessava por ela. Era Ryuuzaki que consumia meus pensamentos, juntamente com o caso Kira, e eu me via cada vez mais envolvido por ele, principalmente depois que ficamos algemados. E eu provaria a minha inocência a ele de uma vez por todas.

Tive a ligeira impressão de que seus lábios formaram a palavra "_borboletas_" quando apartamos, num ar de conclusão e curiosidade. E ele tinha aquele ar bobo que enganaria qualquer um que não o conhecesse o mínimo que fosse.

- Raito-kun... – as bochechas dele estavam coradas e ele me olhava com aqueles olhos de coruja – Por que fez isso ?

- Por que correspondeu ?

Ryuuzaki formou um meio sorriso que me agradou.

- Você me acertou com toda força por eu ter desistido, está se empenhando em me dar motivações e agora me beijou. Posso dizer, com 99,9 de certeza que, se Raito-kun não é Kira, então está interessado em mim...

Até que ele concluía bem nestes aspectos para quem não tinha muitas interações sociais.

- ... Mas, se Raito-kun é Kira, isso mostra que o objetivo de Kira é realmente se tornar L. E as chances de Raito-kun ser Kira subiram para 75.

- Por que quer tanto que eu seja Kira ? – falei com impaciência.

- Raito-kun é brilhante, Kira também. Seria bom que existisse no mundo apenas uma pessoa tão brilhante quanto eu, para que pudesse me suceder. Claro que, sendo Raito-kun o Kira, isso não seria nada bom caso viesse a assumir o nome de L.

- Eu vou provar a minha inocência.

- Se provar, Raito-kun vai ser menos especial para L.

- Por que, Ryuuzaki ?

- Porque, se Raito-kun fosse Kira, então Ryuuzaki teria se apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida.

Meus olhos se arregalaram sutilmente. Aquilo só poderia ser mais um de seus testes. Se eu fosse Kira, teria uma informação que seria uma arma em minhas mãos, mas usá-la me denunciaria. E, se eu não fosse Kira – e eu não sou – isso só me faria me empenhar ainda mais para prendê-lo. Pois, segundo as conclusões dele, eu estaria apaixonado.

O que era absolutamente correto.

Por que ele sempre tem de me deixar numa encruzilhada ?

Aquilo era quase como se dissesse para não fazer aquilo novamente. Será que ele falou a verdade quando disse que teria se apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida ?

Isso justificaria as "_borboletas_".

- Você está me testando.

Ele apenas deu outro meio sorriso e tornou a observar Misa pelo monitor.

Ele estaria apaixonado por Kira ? E eu seria a idealização de Kira para ele, por isso não conseguiria admitir a existência de um outro Kira que não eu ? Isso parecia doentio demais se ele realmente estivesse apaixonado.

Sem contar que ele sempre observava Misa pelo monitor... Dissera uma vez sentir inveja de mim por ter o amor dela. Será que, no fim das contas, era dela que ele gostava ? E afirmar que eu era Kira e Misa, o segundo Kira, servia para mantê-la por aqui. Manter-me aqui também assegurava que ela ficasse calma e aceitasse a estadia tranqüilamente, assim como eu era uma boa companhia para ele. Afinal, nossos raciocínios sempre se encontravam e seguiam os mesmos rumos.

Ao ponto dele quase me convencer que eu era realmente Kira.

No entanto, o beijo dava mais credibilidade à primeira hipótese. Caso contrário, não haveria outro motivo para que Ryuuzaki beijasse alguém, ainda mais se esse alguém fosse um homem. Mas ainda existia a remota probabilidade de que ele estivesse apaixonado por mim, Raito Yagami, ao invés de Kira ou Misa.

E, então, toda aquela teimosia seria apenas realmente um capricho de criança mimada.

Senti que ele me olhava pelo canto dos olhos com curiosidade. Era bem verdade que ele sempre me espreitava... Para tentar descobrir alguma falha minha e provar que eu era Kira ? Ou pelo puro prazer de observar ? Porque, de tanto olhar para Misa por aquele monitor, ele só poderia ter este tipo de fetiche.

- Ryuuzaki... Eu ainda vou provar minha inocência e vamos jogar outra partida de tênis, como você confessou querer naquele dia.

Tive a impressão de ver as bochechas dele rosarem enquanto engolia outro doce.

_Fim._

- # - # -

_Por Chibiusa-chan_

_Final de 2006._


End file.
